At That Night
by akira renmei
Summary: entah kenapa rasanya jarak antara naruto dan sasuke begitu jauh. banyak hal yag tidak diketahui. "Semua ini masih belum selesai. Segel pertamanya masih belum terbuka." Warn: femnaru, author newbie, sumarry sangat tidak mendukung, typo, dll. chap 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**At That Night**

**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Rate: T SasuFemNaru**

**Warn: author newbie, typo(s), OOC, cerita aneh, dan lain-lain**

Api terus berkobar di sebuah rumah. Seorang anak perempuan yang terjebak di dalamnya sedang menangis.

"Okaa-san, otou-san dimana kalian?" teriak anak perempuan itu sambil menangis. "Di sini panas okaa-san. Aku takut."

Tidak ada yang menjawab suaranya. Api pun terus menjalar mendekatinya. Tangisannya terdengar makin keras.

"Siapa saja tolong aku!" teriaknya.

Tiba-tiba atap rumahnya yang sudah lapuk oleh api jatuh.

"KYAAA!"gadis itu berteriak sambil menutup matanya. Dia kira atapnya akan mengenainya tapi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dia melihat ke arah jatuhnya atap itu. Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai sembilan ekor dan telinga rubah sedang menahan rerutuhan itu. Rambutnya terlihat seperti kobaran api yang tengah melahap rumah itu.

Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya yang berkuku tajam. "Kemarilah, aku akan menolongmu."

.

**-10 tahun kemudian-**

.

"Bangun Naruto. Bangun. Jiraya akan segera ke sini loh,"seseorang berbisik kepada Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Ya, nanti. Lima menit lagi aku bangun." Kata gadis yang bernama Naruto itu sambil menarik selimut menutupi mukanya.

Dari luar terdengar langkah kaki orang yang sedang berlari. "Naruto...!" teriak orang yang berlari itu. Orang itu langsung membuka pintu kamar Naruto. "Sudah pagi, Naruto!" katanya sambil membanting Naruto ke luar tempat tidurnya dan membanjurnya dengan air.

"Ojii-san!" teriak Naruto.

"Mandi sana!" kata pria berambut putih yang melemparnya tadi.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Baiklah," katanya sambil mengambil handuknya.

"Setelah mandi langsung makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan spesial buatmu hehe,"

Naruto tidak bisa melawan perintah dari ojii-san nya, karena jika dia melawan dia akan mendapat perlakuan yang lebih buruk dari yang tadi. Apalagi saat berkomentar tentang masakannya. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya merinding.

"Sudah ku bilang kan?" kata seseorang yang sedang berbaring di kasur Naruto. "Kalo saja kau cepat bangun kau tidak akan dibanjur." Orang itu tertawa sambil berguling-guling di kasur Naruto.

"Diam kau Kurama! Mentang-mentang kamu siluman jadi bisa seenaknya!" Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Jadi kau iri ya?"

Naruto tidak bisa membalasnya karena sebenarnya dia memang iri terhadap kekuatan yang dimiliki Kurama. Karena itu Naruto langsung menuju kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan Kurama yang sedang mengacak-ngacak kasurnya.

Semua keluarga Namikaze, keluarga Naruto, mempunyai aura kehidupan yang sangat besar jadi mereka bisa melihat makhluk halus, seperti hantu, siluman, dan sebagainya. Mereka juga mempunyai siluman pelindung yaitu Kyubi, siluman rubah api berekor sembilan. Nama Kyubi itu adalah Kurama. Dia menyelamatkan Naruto dari kebakaran rumahnya sepuluh tahun lalu, tapi dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan orangtuanya. Setelah itu Naruto diasuh oleh kakeknya, Jiraya.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Dirinya sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya, Konoha high school. Dia berdiri di depan cermin dan merapihkan rambutnya.

Naruto turun ke bawah, ke ruang makan, untuk menyantap masakan yang dibuatkan kakeknya. Dia berharap kali rasanya tidak seburuk omelet minggu kemarin.

"Tunggu aku...!" kata Kurama sambil mengejar Naruto.

Naruto melihat sayur sup miso buatan kakeknya yang kelihatannya tidak enak dengan muka yang aneh. Dia mencobanya sedikit.

"Bagaimana Naru?"tanya Jiraya.

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kali ini lumayan enak jii-san."

"Tentu saja enak. Dia kan banyak menambahkan penyedap rasa." Kata Kurama.

Jiraya langsung memukulnya.

"Hei sakit tau!"teriak Kurama.

Naruto menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Ojii-san kalau kesulitan memasaknya aku akan membantumu lain kali." Kata Naruto sambil menyimpan piringnya di tempat cuci piring.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Tapi jangan terpesona saat aku memasak karena aku ini seorang master hehe." Kata Jiraya menyombongkan dirinya.

"Heh! Master apanya?"kata Kurama dengan suara kecil, takut Jiraya memukulnya lagi.

Naruto mengambil tasnya dan memakai sepatu.

"Ojii-san aku pergi dulu!" kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu. Tapi dia berhenti saat melihat benang yang melintang di depan pintunya. Dia langsung berbalik dan berlari ke kamarnya.

Naruto lalu mengambil kacamata yang ada di meja belajarnya. Dia menatap kaca di kamarnya dan tersenyum. "Semuanya sudah siap!"

Lalu dia berlari turun ke bawah. Kurama mengikutinya dari belakang. Naruto hampir saja terjatuh saat melewati benang tadi.

Kacamata yang dipakai Naruto itu hanyalah kacamata biasa. Saat dia memakai kacamata dia tidak bisa melihat makhluk halus, tapi jika makhluk itu mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar dia bisa melihatnya. Kaca itu seperti pembatas antara dunia manusia dan siluman. Jadi kalau melihat siluman melalui kaca tidak akan bisa. Benang yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya itu mengelilingi seluruh rumahnya. Benang itu berfungsi sebagai pelindung rumah agar siluman-siluman tidak masuk ke dalam rumah. Jadi Naruto tidak usah memakai kacamatanya di rumah.

Setelah tak lama berjalan, Naruto sampai di depan sekolahnya, SMA Konoha. Sekolahnya memang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Naruto sengaja memilih sekolah itu agar bisa cepat pulang dan terhindar dari siluman-siluman yang kadang mendekatinya.

Setelah itu Naruto masuk ke kelasnya. Dia duduk di paling belakang dekat dengan jendela. Tempat duduk itu adalah tempat favoritnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik dari luar.

"Kyaaa... Sasuke datang!"

"Sasuke-kun boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?"

"Sasuke-kun i love you!"

Suara itu berasal dari para penggemar Sasuke Uchiha yang setiap hari menyambutnya di lorong sekolah sebelum masuk kelas. Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang aktor dan juga penyanyi yang sudah pasti tampan dan sedang tenar saat ini. Ditambah dengan dirinya yang memiliki otak yang pintar dan berasal dari keluarga kaya membuat dirinya sempurna. Pastinya semua gadis menginginkannya.

Sasuke masuk ke kelas. Lalu dia menyimpan tasnya di bangku yang berada dekat jendela dan berselang satu bangku dengan Naruto.

Itu lah sebabnya Naruto menyukai tempat duduknya. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke, orang yang disukainya, dengan jelas dari bangkunya, walau pun hanya punggungnya saja. Naruto mulai menyukainya saat awal masuk sekolah ini. Naruto melihat Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat bunga sakura yang berada di dekat jendela. Senyumnya begitu tulus berbeda dengan senyumnya saat berada di acara TV.

"Kenapa kau menyukainya, Naru? Padahal dari dulu aku tidak suka padanya." kata Kurama tepat di telinga Naruto saat dia sedang melihat Sasuke.

"Kyaa...!" teriak Naruto kaget.

Semua yang berada di kelas melihatnya, termasuk Sasuke. Mereka melihat dengan muka heran ke Naruto. Untungnya di kelas belum ada guru.

"Ah... Gomen." Kata Naruto. Lalu semua orang kembali kepada kesibukannya masing-masing.

Karena kejadian semacam tadi, Naruto sering kali dianggap aneh oleh teman sekelasnya dan karena itu dia tidak punya teman di kelasnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya. Kemudian dia menulis: 'Kurama no baka! Sudah kubilang jangan mengagetkanku saat sedang di kelas!'

"Aku ga mengagetkan mu. Kamu sendiri yang kaget. Aku kan dari tadi ada di sampingmu." Kata Kurama kesal.

Naruto menulis lagi, 'Tadi kamu bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar.'

Kurama, menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau menyukainya, Naru? Padahal dari dulu aku tidak suka padanya."

'Mungkin karena aku merasa antara aku dan dia terdapat suatu ikatan yang tidak dapat dipisahkan saat pertama kali bertemu.'

"Naru ternyata kau bodoh juga ya. Gimana mau punya ikatan bicara dengannya saja ga pernah?"

Naruto berhenti menulis. Kepalanya tertunduk. Yang dikatakan oleh Kurama memang benar. Kenapa dia merasa seperti itu kepada Sasuke? Padahal belum tentu dia akan dilirik Sasuke. Setiap ada kesempatan bicara dengan Sasuke selalu saja ada yang menggangu. Dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengenal Sasuke lebih jauh.

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Guru pun masuk dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

**-AT THAT NIGHT|AKIRA RENMEI-**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sebagian pergi dari kelas untuk ke kantin. Naruto pun pergi ke kantin.

Naruto berdiri didepan sebuah stand makanan dan melihat menu makanan.

"Emmm... oba-san aku memesan kare saja," kata Naruto kepada penjaga stand itu.

"Ya, Naruto. Tunggu sebentar." Kata bibi pejaga stand itu sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama setelah itu makanan pesanan Naruto siap.

"Arigatou oba-san,"kata Naruto sambil membawa piring makanannya.

"Hei Naruto. Nanti aku minta makanannya ya?" kata Kurama tepat di sebelah telinga Naruto.

Naruto hampir saja berteriak karena hal itu. "Ya. Tapi kau jangan mengagetkan ku lagi baka Kurama."

"Oke!" kata Kurama. Di dalam hatinya dia berkata, 'aku ga mengagetkanmu kok!'

Siluman kuat seperti Kurama bisa dengan mudah memegang benda pada saat siang hari. Kurama itu sudah seperti manusia hanya keberadaannya cuma bisa dilihat oleh orang yang mempunyai kekuatan supernatural.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merinding. Lalu dia menoleh sedikit ke arah samping. Dia melihat sesosok berambut hitam panjang, wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambutnya dan dia memandangi Naruto.

Jantung Naruto berdedak lebih kencang. Di siang hari dia melihat hantu saat dia memakai kaca mata, berarti hantu itu kuat.

Naruto langsung berjalan cepat menjauhi hantu itu.

"Permisi...permisi..." kata Naruto saat melewati orang-orang yang akan memesan makanan. Kepalanya ditundukan karena tidak berani melihat hantu itu.

Saat dia hampir sampai ke tempat duduk dekat pintu kantin ada dua orang yang menghalanginya, karena dua orang itu mau memesan makanan. Saat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat salah satu orang yang mengahalanginya dia melihat hantu itu tepat di belakang orang yang mengahalanginya.

"KYAAAAAA...!" teriak Naruto tampa sadar dia menjatuhkan makanannya ke seragam orang tadi. Naruto langsung terjatuh dan menutup telinganya. "KUMOHON JANGAN SAKITI AKU!"

Semua yang ada di kantin terdiam sejenak lalu semuanya tertawa.

"Eh?" kata Naruto terheran. Dilihatnya orang yang dia tabrak tadi. Orang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Seragamnya sudah kotor dengan kuah kare disebelahnya ada Suigetsu, temannya yang sedang menahan tawa.

Naruto langsung berdiri dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. "Sasuke maafkan aku. Akan ku bersihkan seragam mu."kata Naruto sambil mengarahkan sapu tangannya ke seragam Sasuke yang kotor.

Sasuke menepak tangan Naruto. "Aku tidak butuh itu," kata Sasuke dengan pandangan sinis kepada Naruto. Sasuke pergi dari kantin, Suigetsu pun mengikutinya.

Sementara yang lain tertawa, Naruto berdiri mematung. Lalu bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda istirahat telah selesai.

Naruto langsung pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti bajunya menjadi seragam olahraga karena pelajaran selanjutnya olahraga. Setelah itu izin Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi.

Saat dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya. Naruto menangis. Dia pun sampai di kamar mandi. Naruto mencuci mukanya yang tadi basah karena tangisannya.

"Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku tidak suka padanya. Dia itu orang yang gampang menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Sebaiknya kamu melupakannya, Naru."kata Kurama dari luar kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kita mulai pemansannya! Perempuan lari 3 keliling, laki-laki lari 5 keliling!" kata Anko, guru olahraga.

Terdengar suara kecewa dari murid laki-laki.

"Jangan banyak protes! Kalian harus jantan sebagai laki-laki!" teriak Anko.

Naruto dan yang lain mulai berlari. Setelah putaran kesatu Naruto berlari di sebelah Sasuke. Naruto melihat ke depan terus karena tidak berani melihat Sasuke. Sesaat dia melihat ke arah sebuah pohon dekat lapangan. Di sana ada bayangan seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan murid-murid yang sedang lari. Naruto terus melihatnya sambil belari. Sampai jarak cukup dekat dengan bayangan itu, Naruto baru sadar bahwa bayangan itu adalah hantu yang tadi.

Hantu itu menoleh kepada Naruto. Seketika Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Semua temannya diam melihatnya.

"Naruto!" kata Anko sambil mendatangi Naruto. Anko lalu membantunya bangun. "Kau tidak apa?"

"Ya, Sensei. Aku tidak apa-apa,"jawab Naruto lirih.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Lihat tangan dan mukamu penuh luka. Kamu ga merasakannya apa?"

Naruto melihat tangan kanannya yang ternyata terdapat luka goresan yang berdarah. Lalu dia menyentuh pipi kanannya. Dia melihat tangannya yang tadi menyentuh pipinya ada bercak darah. Mungkin karena terlalu takut dia sampai lupa rasa sakit.

"Kau bisa berdiri? Aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS."kata Anko sambil membantu Naruto bangun.

"Iya, Sensei. Aku bisa berdiri." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalian semua lanjutkan dulu pemanasannya! Aku mengantar Naruto dulu."

Naruto diantar oleh Anko ke ruang UKS lantai 1. Kurama dari belakang memeluk leher Naruto.

"Hei Naru! Kau tidak perlu setakut itu pada hantu itu. Biarpun hantu itu kuat, aku pasti lebih kuat darinya. Kalau dia akan mencelakaimu aku akan melindungimu kok!" kata Kurama.

Naruto sampai di UKS. Anko yang mengantarnya pergi lagi untuk mengajar di lapangan. Lalu Naruto di obati oleh guru kesehatan di UKS.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa terjatuh? Kamu sudah makan tadi siang atau kamu sedang sakit?" tanya guru kesehatan sambil memasangkan plester di luka Naruto.

"Aku belum makan Sensei." Jawab Naruto.

"Kamu merasa pusing?"

"Ya aku aga pusing." Jawab Naruto bohong karena dia tidak mau pergi ke lapangan itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu kamu istirahat saja dulu di sini sampai kamu aga baikan."

Naruto naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di sana. Dari jendela tempat tidur itu dia melihat kelapangan. Dia sempat lega saat dia menyadari hantu itu sudah tidak ada di pohon tadi. Tapi saat Naruto melihat ke tengah lapang saat yang teman sekelasnya sedang berbaris, hantu itu ada. Anehnya hantu itu tidak melihat ke arahnya. Harusnya hantu itu mengawasinya jika dia memang mengincarnya.

Teman-temannya berpencar dan berpasangan. Salah satunya ada yang melakukan sikap awal sit up dan ada pula yang memegangi kakinya. Naruto melihat hantu itu berpindah ke dekat salah satu pasangan. Naruto kaget karena pasangan itu adalah Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

"Oh jadi begitu... Hantu itu tidak mengincarmu. Dia mengincar si baka Suke itu. Saat di kantin dia melihatmu karena kau bersamaku, siluman yang kuat. Dan setelah kau menabrak Sasuke hantu itu menghilang sebab dia takut terlalu dekat denganku. Dan bodohnya kau, Naru. Hantu itu bukan melihatmu di lapangan. Dia melihat Sasuke yang lari sebelahmu. Hah... baka! harusnya aku tidak usah khawatirkan itu dari tadi." Kata Kurama yang duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur.

Hati Naruto menjadi tidak tentu, antara lega dan cemas. Kalau hantu itu mengincar Sasuke, Sasuke pasti tidak bisa melawannya karena dia cuma manusia biasa yang tidak punya kekuatan. Hantu itu belum mencelakai Sasuke sekarang berarti dia menunggu saat malam untuk itu. Kekuatannya pasti jauh lebih besar dari sekarang.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore. Langit tampak kuning keemasan walau pun waktu baru menunjukan jam tiga.

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Semua orang membereskan tas mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Di kolidor sekolah Sasuke yang memakai seragam olah raga dan Suigetsu sedang berjalan ke luar sambil mengobrol.

"Sasuke tunggu!" kata Naruto dari belakang. Baju Naruto sudah di ganti menjadi baju seragam. "Aku ingin bicara dengan mu."

Sasuke dan Suigetsu melihat ke belakang.

"Sasuke dia ingin bicara denganmu kau harus menanggapinya loh!" kata Suigetsu sambil menyenggol Sasuke dan menahan tawanya.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke sambil melihatnya walau pun sebenarnya dia agak takut karena hantu tadi berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Jarak Sasuke dengan hantu itu cukup jauh mungkin karena ada kyubi di dekatnya.

Naruto memegang salah satu tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan Naruto terasa dingin kerena ketakutan. "Kumohon dengarkan aku kali ini saja. Jangan pulang malam-malam. Kunci pintumu di rumah dan di kamarmu atau berlindung di tempat suci. Jangan keluar sampai pagi tiba."

Sasuke menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Naruto. "Buat apa aku mendengar perkataan mu yang tidak masuk akal itu?"

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan keluar bersama Suigetsu. Dari hantu itu mengikutinya.

"Sasuke, kumohon lakukan apa yang aku katakan. Jika tidak 'dia' akan menangkapmu." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke sempat diam saat mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Sudah jangan didengarkan. Kita pergi saja Sasuke," kata Suigetsu.

Dari belakang naruto melihat Sasuke dan Suigetsu berjalan keluar diikuti oleh hantu tadi.

"Kau sudah memberitahunya jadi kau tidak usah menghiraukannya lagi."kata Kurama.

Naruto berbalik ke arah Kurama. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan suruh aku untuk melakukan 'itu',"kata Kurama menoleh ke arah lain.

**.**

**-AT THAT NIGHT|AKIRA RENMEI-**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam di jam Sasuke. Dia berada di mobil Yamato, managernya, yang mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Tiba-tiba Yamato menghentikan mobilnya, mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Sasuke yang besar. Yamato hendak keluar untuk menekan bel agar orang di dalam membukakan pintu.

"Ah, Yamato-san kau tidak usah keluar. Kau tidak usah mengantarku ke dalam. Biar aku saja yang turun di sini." Kata Sasuke sebelum Yamato membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yamato.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan keluar dari mobil.

Sebelum memutar balikan mobilnya Yamato tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganya ke arah Sasuke.

Setelah sinar dari mobil Yamato tidak terlihat lagi, Sasuke berjalan menjauhi rumahnya. Dia berjalan sampai keluar dari kompleks perumahan besar itu lalu dia melewati sebuah taman. Lampu-lampu taman di sana menyala agak redup bahkan ada yang sudah mati karena jarang diurus.

Saat melewati taman itu, Sasuke jadi teringat dengan perkataan Naruto tadi sore. _'Jika tidak 'dia' akan menangkapmu.'_

'Siapa itu 'dia' yang naruto katakan?' pikir Sasuke.

Biarpun kepikiran Sasuke tidak melakukan apa yang Naruto katakan, karena sebenarnya Sasuke itu seorang yang realistis, tidak percaya terhadap seuatu yang tidak kasat mata.

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju sebuah jembatan di tengah taman itu.

Sesaat Sasuke mendengar suara orang yang berbisik di belakangnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sasuke menlajutkan jalannya. Semakin lama suara bisikannya makin keras.

Sasuke pun menghentikan jalannya.

"Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke,"suara bisikan itu tepat terdengar di telinga kirinya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah kiri tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sasuke menyadari tangan, kaki dan lehernya dililit oleh sesuatu. Dengan cepat lilitan itu menarik Sasuke ke arah sungai yang ada di bawah jembatan itu.

_DUK!_

Sasuke tertabrak pagar pengaman di jembatan itu.

"Ukh!" kata Sasuke saat mencoba bangun. Saat itu dia melihat melalui sinar redup dari lampu taman benda yang melilitnya, yaitu rambut. Rambut yang sangat lebat dan panjang.

"Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke,"suara bisikan itu berubah menjadi teriakan perempuan.

Lilitan rambut itu menarik tubuh Sasuke kembali. Lilitan itu menariknya sangat kuat hingga pagar pembatas yang terbuat besi dan menahan Sasuke bengkok ke bawah ke arah sungai. Dengan begitu Sasuke melihat wanita yang memiliki rambut itu. Tubuh wanita itu hanya terlihat setengahnya di sungai yang kedalamannya hampir dua meter itu.

"SASUKE!"teriakan wanita begitu keras dan melengking. Wanita itu mulai tertawa keras.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat api yang melayang mendekatinya. Api itu menyentuh rambut yang melilit Sasuke. Seketika rambut yang melilitnya terbakar tapi anehnya tubuhnya tidak ikut terbakar.

Sasuke dengan cepat memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk baangun dan berlari menjauh dari sana.

"JANGAN MENGGANGU! KYAAAAAA...!"teriak hantu itu. Rambutnya yang tadi terbakar memanjang kembali dan melilit Sasuke yang hampir kabur.

Rambut itu langsung menarik Sasuke dengan keras hingga terbentur keras dan pagar pembatas tadi menjadi lebih bengkok. Sasuke merasa posisinya makin ke bawah. Satu tarikan lagi akan membuatnya jatuh ke sungai.

Wanita itu tertawa lagi. Sasuke merasakan tarikan kuat. Pagar yang menahan Sasuke sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi dan dia pun jatuh.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang tangannya sebelum dia tertangkap.

"Sasuke! Pegang tangan ku dengan erat!"kata Naruto yang bergelantung di pagar yang bengkok tadi. "Bertahanlah Kurama akan segera menolong kita."

Saat wanita itu menarik rambutnya lagi pagar yang di pegang oleh Naruto patah karena berkarat. Sasuke dan Naruto jatuh ke dalam air. Naruto yang tak sempat menahan nafas tersedak oleh air sungai. Rambut-rambut itu semakin membelit Sasuke di dalam air.

Terdengar teriakan wanita itu dari atas air. Sasuke melihat seorang pria yang memakai baju tradisional jepang dan bereokor rubah berdiri di atas air. Tubuh pria itu dikililingi oleh api. Kemudian tanganya dia arahkan pada wanita itu. Api yang mengelilinginya menuju ke arah yang di tujukan tangannya. Lalu api itu menjalar ke rambut wanita itu sampai ke rambut yang melilit Sasuke di dalam air.

Sasuke sempat heran dengan api yang menyala di dalam air itu tapi setelah rambut itu hangus sasuke langasung membawa Naruto yang hampir pingsan ke pinggir sungai. Naruto dan Sasuke langasung batuk-batuk saat keluar dari air.

Sasuke melihat ke arah sungai. Sekarang wanita itu diselubungi oleh api. Wanita itu berteriak keras ketika api itu melahapnya dan menghilang tak berbekas.

"Naruto, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke saat dia sudah bernafas dengan normal.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke, kenapa mata mu merah?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat iris Sasuke yang telah berubah menjadi merah.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

Note from me:

Ini fict kedua aku di ffn jadi harap dimaklum kalo bahasanya agak kaku dan aneh.

Fict ini temen aku yang nge-request buat di posting. Entah kenapa aku ngebayangin bikin fict ini sambil ngebayangin anime kamisama hajimameshita. Dan sebenernya aku ga nyangka chap 1 bakal 3k (pantesan cape ngetiknya).

Aku harap kalian suka dan riview fict. Kasih aku saran untuk fict ini ya :D


	2. Question

**At That Night**

**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Rate: T SasuFemNaru**

**Warn: author newbie, typo(s), OOC, cerita aneh, dan lain-lain**

Sasuke melihat pantulan dirinya di atas sungai. Walaupun hanya terlihat buram, tapi dari sana masih bisa terlihat warna-warna dengan bantuan sinar bulan dan lampu taman. Sasuke melihat matanya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari matanya, tetap hitam.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Mataku itu hitam bukan merah!" kata Sasuke.

"Eh?" kata Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa berubah jadi hitam, ya? Padahal aku tadi lihat merah."

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya ke Sasuke. Dengan jarinya dia membuka kelopak mata Sasuke lebih lebar. Naruto melihatnya lebih dekat. Warna mata Sasuke kembali seperti semula. "Mungkin aku salah lihat. Sepertinya pantulan sinar lampu taman yang berwarna jingga merah di matamu membuatku berpikir matamu merah. Gomen."

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto yang membuka lebar matanya. "Kau tidak usah bicara melantur lagi. Mana mungkin mataku bisa berubah begitu. Sekarang, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi? Siapa pria dengan ekor tadi yang menolong kita?"

"Kau bisa melihat Kurama?" kata Naruto kaget.

"Kamu juga melihatnya, kan? Kalau kamu bisa melihatnya, aku juga bisa melihatnya." kata Sasuke.

Naruto melihat ke samping. Kurama tepat berada di sampingnya. Sepertinya Sasuke menyangka kalau Kurama itu bukan siluman.

"Apa kau bisa melihatnya sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melihatnya? Dia sudah pergi entah kemana," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto pelipis kiri Sasuke. Di sana terdapat kulit yang membiru dan sedikit luka gores yang berdarah karena benturan dengan pagar pembatas. "Sasuke, kepalamu terluka."

Naruto mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari saku celananya yang basah karena terjatuh ke sungai. Tadinya Naruto berniat untuk mengusap luka Sasuke dengan sapu tangannya tapi dia terpeleset dan jatuh menindih Sasuke.

Naruto langsung berdiri. Dia tidak berani melihat Sasuke jadi dia tidak menolong Sasuke berdiri. "Gomen Sasuke," kata Naruto.

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa kok," kata Sasuke.

"Sekarang pasti sudah lewat dari jam 8. Aku harus pulang ke rumah. Jaga dirimu ya Sasuke," Naruto berbalik dengan cepat dan pergi. Dia sangat malu dan wajahnya sangat merah hingga yang ada di pikirannya hanya menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Hei, tunggu!" Sasuke langsung memegang tangan Naruto sebelum dia pergi jauh. "Apa kamu tidak berpikir kalau perempuan sendiri malam-malam itu berbahaya? Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Gomen Sasuke. Jii-san akan menghukummu juga kalau kau mengantarku." Setelah berkata itu Naruto langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke dan berlari dengan cepat.

Jiraya memang terlalu overprotective pada Naruto. Jiraya tidak suka kalau Naruto dekat dengan laki-laki. Karena itu Naruto tidak memberitahu kepadanya kalau dia menyukai Sasuke. Akan menjadi bencana besar bila Sasuke mengantarnya pulang saat malam-malam dalam keadan keduanya basah karena tercebur tadi. Orang yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Naruto berlari dengan cepat. Wajah masih tetap merah. Di sampingnya ada Kurama yang mengikutinya. Kurama mengeluarkan api kecil dari tangan kanannya. Lalu api kecil itu pergi ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau pasti sangat malu ya, Naru? Wajahmu bahkan lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. Hahahahahaha...," kata Kurama kepada Naru sambil berlari.

"Diam kau Kurama!" kata Naruto.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang masih berada di pinggir sungai memungut kacamata dan sapu tangan Naruto yang tadi terjatuh saat menindihnya. Sasuke tidak sadar ada api kecil yang melayang di sebelahnya. Sasuke terus melihat Naruto berlari dari belakang yang suaranya saat berbicara sendiri masih terdengar oleh Sasuke.

'Dasar gadis aneh,'pikir Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Sasuke lalu melanjutkan berjalan dengan api kecil yang mengikutinya tanpa dia sadari.

.

**-AT THAT NIGHT|AKIRA RENMEI-**

.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Ayo kemari! Aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu," ucap seorang wanita dengan suara yang lembut. Rambut wanita itu yang hitam panjang dan halus tertiup oleh angin dengan indahnya. Wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat karena tertutup bayangan pohon di belakangnya.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia melihat tangannya, tangannya menjadi kecil. Dia juga merasa tubuhnya menjadi kecil. Tubuhnnya berubah menjadi tubuh anak kecil.

"Sasuke, ayo kemari!" kata wanita itu sekali lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat wanita itu. Entah kenapa rasanya dia sangat ingin menuju wanita itu. Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah wanita itu. Saat dia hampir meraih tangan wanita itu, api muncul membentang memisahkan mereka berdua.

"KENAPA KAU SELALU MENGGANGGU?" teriak wanita itu. Bayangan wanita itu di balik api berubah menjadi ular. Ular itu keluar menembus api dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke refleks menutup matanya. Saat dia membuka matanya api dan ular yang berada di hadapannya menghilang. Dia berada di tempat yang gelap gulita.

Sasuke melihat tangannya, tangannya di penuhi darah. Kemudian dia merasakan ada yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Sasuke menyekanya dengan lengan bajunya, sesuatu yang mengalir itu darah.

"APA YANG TERJADI DI SINI?" teriak Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat seseorang terkapar di depannya. Orang itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat. Sasuke langsung menyadari orang itu adalah kakaknya.

"Onii-san!"teriak Sasuke sambil menghampiri Itachi. Wajah Itachi di penuhi darah. Sasuke berlutut di sebelahnya. Dia tidak tahu harus harus berbuat apa.

Itachi melihat wajah Sasuke. Tangannya yang dipenuhi darah berusaha mengapai Sasuke. "Jangan sampai kau termakan olehnya Sasuke. Jangan sampai!" kata Itachi.

Tangan Itachi menyentuh pipi Sasuke dan tersenyum.

.

**-AT THAT NIGHT|AKIRA RENMEI-**

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang kecil. Sasuke melihat ke arah foto yang dipajang di meja belajarnya yang berada dekat kasur. Di foto itu terlihat ada seorang laki-laki yang rambutnya diikat, Itachi, sedang merangkul Sasuke kecil. Wajah keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya masih melihat foto itu.

"Onii-san, tadi aku bermimpi tentangmu. Aku merindukanmu onii-san. Kenapa kau harus mati?" kata Sasuke sambil melihat foto itu.

Lalu dia mandi. Sasuke melihat tubuhnya yang penuh memar karena kemarin dia dililit oleh wanita menyeramkan itu. Dia membiarkannya karena dia berpikir memar itu masih bisa ditutupi baju.

Setelah itu dia memakai baju. Saat dia sedang mengancingkan bajunya, dia melihat memar di lehernya. Memarnya sangat besar, masih terlihat walaupun Sasuke sudah mengancingkan kerah lehernya. Lebam di keningnya juga masih ada dan terlihat sangat jelas. Dia juga tidak sadar kalau bibirnya sedikit sobek.

"Ah, sial!" kata Sasuke kesal. Sasuke mengambil syal dan langsung memakainya.

Wajah terlihat seperti dia babak belur sesudah berkelahi. Jika ada paparazi yang memfotonya ini akan jadi berita besar. Dan kalau itu terjadi Kakashi, pemilik agensi yang dimasuki Sasuke, akan marah besar. Apalagi sekarang dia masih ada shooting sesudah pulang sekolah.

Sasuke sambil bergumam kesal memasukan buku ke dalam tasnya. Dia melihat kacamata dan sapu tangan Naruto yang kemarin terjatuh. Sasuke segera memasukannya ke dalam tasnya.

'Naruto kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku! Pelakunya harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini!' pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke menempelkan plester di pelipis kirinya yang terdapat luka dan membiru.

Sambil membawa tas Sasuke pergi keluar. Sasuke keluar dari sebuah apartemen kecil yang dia tempati. Setelah setelah beberapa lama berjalan dia berhenti di sebuah halte bus dan menaiki bus yang berhenti di sana.

.

.

.

Sasuke sampai di sekolah. Dia berjalan cepat ke kelasnya, kelas 1-3.

"Naruto, sekarang beri aku penjelasan tentang kejadian kemarin!" teriak Sasuke sambil membuka pintu kelas.

Semua orang yang ada di kelas langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menengok ke arah Sasuke.

'Dia benar-benar marah karena kejadian kemarin (Naruto menjatuhkan makan siangnya ke Sasuke),' pikir semua orang di kelas.

"Tenang Sasuke. Tenang. Aku tahu kamu marah tapi kamu harus menahan amarahmu karena dia tidak sedang tidak ada di sini," kata Suigetsu sambil menunjukan amplop dengan tulisan 'Surat sakit Naruto Namikaze'.

Memang sulit dipercaya tapi sebenarnya Suigetsu adalah ketua kelas 1-3. Jadi karena dia ketua kelas semua surat sakit atau surat izin diberikan kapadanya terlebih dahulu lalu disimpan oleh sekertaris kelas.

"Sial!" kata Sasuke.

'Sepertinya Sasuke jadi benci padanya. walaupun gadis itu agak aneh tapi kasihan juga dia sampai bermusuhan dengan Sasuke,' pikir Suigetsu dalam hatinya. Padahal kenyataannya Sasuke hanya ingin penjelasan dari Naruto tentang kajadian kemarin.

Sasuke menyimpan tas di mejanya lalu duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menunjuk pada pelipis Sasuke yang ditempeli plester dan bibirnya.

"Aku jatuh dari tangga. Kau tahu kan kalau tangga rumahku itu tinggi," Sasuke berbohong dengan mudahnya.

"Kamu pasti sial sekali kemarin." kata Suigetsu sambil tertawa.

"Hn."

Bel berbunyi. Guru pun masuk dan pelajaran pelajaran dimulai.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi.

Sasuke langsung bergegas pergi ke kantor agensinya. Di jalan dia sudah memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk tentang Kakashi. Bagaimana kalau gajinya dipotong? Bagaimana kalau kontraknya diperpendek? Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat membayangkan Kakashi yang sedang marah.

Sasuke akhirnya sampai di depan kantor agensinya. Yamato segera menemuinya.

"Waaa...! Sasuke ada apa denganmu? Jam tujuh malam kamu tampil live! Bagaimana ini? Kakashi pasti marah," kata Yamato histeris saat melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Ah... gomen Yamato-san. Kemarin aku jatuh dari tangga. Apa konser live itu bisa digantikan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin... bisa. Tapi siapa yang akan menggantikanmu?"

Saat itu datang seseorang menyenggol Sasuke. Orang itu adalah Tayuya yang memakai pakaian idolnya. Sepertinya Tayuya habis melakukan konser di suatu tempat. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke setelah itu tampa meminta maaf dia melanjutkan jalan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Itu dia! Tayuya! Tayuya! Bisa kau ke sini sebentar!" kata Yamato.

Tayuya menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik sambil tersenyum tampa dosa. "Ya? Ada apa Yamato-san?"

Lalu Yamato menjelaskan pekerjaan yang tadinya milik Sasuke kapada Tayuya. Tayuya menyutujuinya karena pada jam itu dia kosong. "Kalau begitu kamu harus siap-siap, Tayuya. Kita akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Semoga aku bisa meyakinkan orang di sana,"kata Yamato diakhir pembicaraan sambil berharap-harap cemas.

"Ya baik. Yamato-san pasti capek mengurus Sasuke. Istirahat saja dulu. Aku akan dibantu Kabuto menyiapkan kostumku," kata Tayuya penuh dengan keceriaan. Lalu dia pergi dengan Kabuto, managernya. Tak lupa dia berikan senyum sinis kepada Sasuke sebelum berbalik, walaupun itu tidak terlihat oleh Yamato.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengobati luka Sasuke dulu," Yamato pun mengantar Sasuke ke ruang kesehatan yang ada di kantor agensinya. Yamato mungkin tidak mengerti apa arti kata 'istirahat' karena dia terus saja mengurusi Sasuke.

Yamato membuka plester yang ada di pelipis Sasuke. "Sasuke, seharusnya kau obati dulu lukamu sebelum kau memasang pleter."

"Yamato-san biar aku saja yang mengurusinya,"kata seseorang yang membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Orang yang selalu memakai masker itu menatap Sasuke. Tatapan matanya itu tidak bisa ditebak.

'Sial! Pasti aku akan diceramahi lagi,' pikir Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mendengar masalahnya. Biar aku yang berbicara pada kru di sana. Mereka pasti akan mendengarkanku. Jadi Yamato-san urus saja dulu Tayuya. Aku saja yang mengobati Sasuke," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum walau tidak terlihat karena maskernya.

"Terimakasih Kakashi-san. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," kata Yamato sambil keluar ruangan.

Setelah Yamato pergi, Kakashi mengunci pintu ruang kesehatan dan menutup tirai jendela. Dia duduk di kursi sebelah kasur yang ditiduri Sasuke.

"Kau berbohong padaku kan, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya.

"Buka bajumu," kata Kakashi dengan nada agak malas.

Sasuke tidak melakukan perintah Kakashi dan berpura-pura tidur.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau aku saja yang buka ya hehehe..." Kakashi mulai mendekati Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangun. "Aku saja yang buka! Dasar hentai!"

"Sasuke, kamu jahat. Walaupun aku begini aku masih suka suka wanita," kata Kakashi. Selagi dia berbicara Sasuke membuka bajunya. Memar di seluruh tubuhnya terlihat oleh Kakashi.

"Puas?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oke. Oke. Jadi bisa kau ceritakan kenapa bisa jadi seperti itu?" kata Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah novel saku dan mulai membacanya.

"Apa kau bisa percaya apa yang akan aku katakan?" jawab Sasuke. Kemudian dia kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Kalau kau bicara begitu aku tidak akan bertanya lagi," kata Kakashi. 'Mungkin saja dia memperaktekan permainan semacam BDSM,' pikir Kakashi. Otak Kakashi mulai berpikir mesum.

"Hn."

"Yah kalau begini aku akan mengistirahatkanmu sampai akhir Minggu ini. Jadi minggu depan kau akan sangat sibuk. Oh ya, sebenarnya tadi yang memberi tahu tentang ini adalah Tayuya. Dia kelihatan senang sekali. Sepertinya dia senang melihatmu sengsara hahahahaha..."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Entahlah... aku tidak peduli dengannya. Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau sampai tahu kalau aku berbohong?"

"Itu sih gampang. Kau itu orang yang sangat dingin sampai saat musim salju pun kau tidak akan memakai syal karena kau sudah terbiasa dengan suhu dingin. Melihatmu memakai syal saat cuaca baik-baik saja kan aneh?"

"Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak memakai syal karena itu membuatku susah bergerak bukan karena aku ini sikapku dingin."

"Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, di sekolahmu apakah ada cewek cantik yang cantik dan seksi? Beritahu aku siapa saja orangnya," Kakashi segera menutup novel yang dia baca lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku saku dan pulpen.

"Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan perempuan di sekolahku. Kalau mau cari saja sendiri!"

"Kau tahu itu adalah bagian dari surat wasiat ayahku. Kalau aku sampai umur 30 tahun belum menikah semua keuntungan agensi ini akan diberikan kepada panti asuhan... padahal dia mewariskan agensi ini saat keadaannya hampir bangkrut. Jadi kumohon carikan aku cewek cantik dan seksi itu..."

"Cari saja sendiri! Aku bukan biro jodohmu!"

"Kamu jahat sekali Sasuke... teganya..." disela-sela kekecewaannya Kakashi mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Dia menjawab panggilan dari ponselnya.

Selagi Kakashi berbicara dengan seseorang di sana, Sasuke memakai bajunya.

Kakashi mematikan ponselnya. "Maaf Sasuke aku sepertinya harus pergi. Untuk hari ini kamu pulang saja. Aku akan memberikan obat padamu besok. Satu hal lagi, kamu sebaiknya berbaikan dengan orangtuamu. Cepat atau lambat media akan meliputmu." Setelah mengatakan itu Kakashi pergi dari ruang kesehatan.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat di atas kasur kemudian menghela nafas. Perkataan Kakashi itu agak mengganggunya. Dia lalu mengambil tasnya yang disimpan di meja.

_Brak!_

Sasuke menjatuhkan sesuatu saat mengambil tasnya. Itu adalah buku novel milik Kakashi. Novel itu terbuka menghadap bawah. Sasuke segera mangambilnya. Dia tak sengaja melihat isi novel itu saat membalikannya. Setelah melihat itu dia langsung melemparnya. Gambar yang dia lihat adalah gambar saat sepasang kekasih sedang melakukan "sesuatu" yang gambar sangat jelas sekali.

Sasuke menyesal melihat novel itu tapi dia harus mengembalikan novel itu kepada Kakashi jadi dia membawa buku itu dan segera keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Sasuke mencari Kakashi kemana-mana. Sampai akhirnya dia bertanya pada resepsionis.

"Kakashi-san sudah pergi tadi," kata seorang resepsionis.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terimakasih onee-san," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya yang sangat terlihat tulus membuat wajah resepsionis itu memerah. Walaupun dalam hatinya dia berkata, 'Sial! Berarti aku harus membawa buku ini.'

Mungkin inilah yang membuat Sasuke pandai berakting.

Sasuke langsung keluar dari kantor agensinya dan berjalan menuju sebuah halte bus. Dia menaiki bus yang baru saja berhenti. Di dalam bus seperti biasa hampir semua orang melihatnya. Mereka semua berbisik tentang Sasuke bahkan ada yang sampai diam-diam memfotonya.

Bus itu berhenti di sebuah halte lain. Sasuke pun turun di halte itu. Dia mulai berjalan menuju apartemennya. Ada yang sempat mengikuti Sasuke tapi dia kehilangan jejak Sasuke. Perjalanan ke apartemennya agak jauh karena dia berjalan arah yang memutar sedangkan jika melewati taman itu memotong jalan. Karena dia punya persaan yang tidak enak jika melewati taman sejak kejadian itu.

Akhirnya dia sampai di apartemennya. Dia membuka kunci pintunya dan masuk ke dalam. Setelah itu dia masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung menghempaskan diri ke kasur. Dia menutup matanya dengan lengannya. Suasana di dalam kamarnya hening sekali.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak diizinkan untuk menjadi seorang artis oleh orangtuanya, walaupun begitu saat di rumah tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka. Mereka seperti tidak memperhatikan Sasuke. karena itu Sasuke kabur dari rumah dan bertemu Kakashi.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Dia menghela nafas. "Onii-san kalau saja kau ada di sini mungkin hidupku akan lebih berarti..."

**-AT THAT NIGHT|AKIRA RENMEI-**

.

Pagi ini, seseorang gadis berambut pirang sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Syalnya dia lilitkan di lehernya sampai mulutnya tertutupi. Dia juga memakai jaket tebal padahal di dalamnya dia memakai kaos, seragam, dan blazer.

"Naru kau seperti bantal hari ini hahahaha..." kata Kurama. Dia tertawa melihat Naruto dengan pakaian tebalnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa menertawakan seorang yang sedang sakit seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau kamu sakit kenapa tidak tidur saja di rumah?" Kurama malah balik bertanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kurama karena dia sedang tidak enak badan dan terlebih lagi dia sedang menahan rasa takut karena banyak siluman yang melihatnya. Naruto kehilangan kacamatanya dan lupa memakai kamata cadangannya. Saat sadar dia melihat sadako tepat di depan matanya dan tentu saja dia berteriak sangat kencang. Sadako tadi langsung hilang saat melihat Kurama Untung saja dia bersama dengan Kurama jadi siluman lain menjaga jarak dengannya, kalau tidak dia pasti sudah pingsan.

"Naruto!" panggil sesorang dari belakang.

Naruto hampir saja berteriak. Dia lalu menoleh kebelakang. "Hinata!"

Gadis berambut hitam itu menghampiri Naruto. Matanya yang berwarna abu itu hampir mengalami kebutaan karena faktor gen keluarganya yang semuanya seperti itu. Namun klan Hyuga, keluarga Hinata, bisa melihat dengan tajam para siluman. Jadi mereka melihat dengan dibantu pergerakan siluman yang biasanya menempel pada manusia. Naruto bisa mengenalnya karena keluarga Hyuga dekat dengan keluarga Namikaze

"Kau sudah sehat? Gomenne, aku tidak bisa menjengukmu. Aku baru tahu kemarin malam," kata Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah agak baikan sekarang," jawab Naruto.

"Tidak biasanya kamu sakit seperti ini."

"Itu karena lusa malam kemarin aku mandi air dingin," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya. 'Mandi air dingin' maksud Naruto adalah tercebur ke sungai saat itu.

"Kenapa kamu tidak kacamata?"

"Karena dia orang bodoh yang kehilangan kacamatanya dan lupa memakai kacamata cadangannya," kata Kurama yang berada di sebelah Naruto.

"Aku tidak bodoh!" kata Naruto kesal.

Hinata tersenyum. "Kalau begitu Kurama-san harus lebih menjaganya. Kau tahu sendirikan kalau Naru itu suka takut dengan siluman." Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat sopan sampai kepada Kurama pun dipanggil dengan akhiran –san.

"Ya aku tahu itu. Aku sangat kerepotan tadi pagi," kata Kurama sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah membicarakan aku lagi! Lebih baik kita ke kelas," kata Naruto kesal.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas. Karena Hinata berbeda kelas dengannya, kelas 1-1, mereka berpisah saat menuju kelas.

Saat berjalan ke kelas, Naruto tidak menyadari kalau dia dilihat oleh para penggemar Sasuke dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Naruto masuk ke kelas. Dia berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Naruto!" kata seseorang yang duduk selang satu bangku di depan mejanya.

Naruto menoleh kepadanya, Sasuke. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Naruto menghampirinya. Dia sedikit merasa gugup karena dia jarang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Saat dia berada di sebelah bangku Sasuke dia melihat seseorang duduk di bangkunya. Orang itu memakai baju seragam yang sudah compang-camping, orang itu sedang menunduk. Di samping Naruto, Kurama memincingkan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Beri aku penjelasan tentang kejadian kemarin!" kata Sasuke.

Naruto yang masih menatap orang yang duduk di bangkunya tidak menjawab.

"Naru—!"

"Jangan dekati aku!" teriak Naruto sambil berlutut melindungi diri. Tadi dia melihat orang yang duduk di bangkunya mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Naruto. Wajah orang itu setangahnya sudah hancur karena itu Naruto langsung reflek seperti.

"Naru... dia itu cuma hantu lemah. Kamu tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya," kata Kurama di telinganya.

"Eh?" Naruto langsung berdiri kembali. "Gomenne. Tadi ada yang mengagetkan aku," wajah Naruto memerah karena malu dan kebingungan mencari alasan.

Teman-teman sekelasnya melihat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berpikir, 'apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya?! Dia pasti sedang mengancam Naruto...'

Sasuke tak memperhatikan pandangan teman sekelasnya terhadapnya. Dia meneruskan pertanyaannya, "Naruto, apa kau tadi mendengar perkataanku?"

"Gomen, aku tadi sedang melamun," kata Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Jelaskan padaku tentang kejadian kema―"

Tiba-tiba semua teman sekelasnya masuk ke kelas dan guru pun masuk.

"Kita bicarakan ini dijam istirahat saja, Sasuke." Naruto pun langsung duduk di tempatnya.

Sekali Sasuke menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi dia gagal menanyakannya.

Naruto yang sudah duduk di bangkunya menunduk terus karena hantu yang duduk di bangkunya tadi pindah ke depan kelas sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak beritahu sebelumnya kalau ada hantu di bangku ini?" kata Naruto sedikit berbisik.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu sebelumnya. Saat aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak duduk di sini waktu pembagian tempat duduk. Kamu saja yang tidak menurutiku," kata Kurama.

Akhirnya Naruto belajar sambil menunduk dan sesekali melihat ke depan karena takut dimarahi oleh guru sampai akhir pelajaran.

Bel pun berbunyi. Naruto cepat-cepat keluar dari sana.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. "Ikut aku."

Naruto ditarik oleh Sasuke menuju ke atap sekolah sambil berlari.

"Sekarang, beri jelaskan padaku tentang kejadian waktu itu," kata Sasuke saat Naruto masih bernafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Kenapa harus di sini?" tanya Naruto. Di atap sekolah ini ada siluman kodok yang besar jadi Naruto tidak suka berada di sini. Kodok itu memang tidak menyeramkan tapi dia selalu menjahili orang lain.

"Di sini tidak akan ada yang mengganggu."

Baru saja memikirkannya, siluman itu sudah berada di belakang Sasuke. Kodok hijau itu matanya yang bulat menatap mantap Sasuke dari belakang. Kodok itu mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya yang berwarna ungu. Dia mengarahkannya lidahnya ke arah Sasuke tapi sesaat dia menghentikan gerakan lidahnya dan menarik lagi lidahnya. Dia langsung pergi dan meloncat ke bawah gedung sekolah.

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku barusan melamun. Aku memang suka tiba-tiba melamun," kata Naruto. Tadi Naruto sempat bingung kenapa kodok itu tidak jadi menjahili Sasuke, tapi Naruto membiarkannya karena dia tidak ada di sini itu bagus.

"Sekarang jawab perkataanku yang tadi."

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Dia agak ragu menjawabnya. "Waktu itu kau diincar oleh hantu. Dia sepertinya ingin membunuhmu."

"Hantu itu tidak ada. Katakan padakku yang sebenarnya. Jangan mengada-ada."

"Aku memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Waktu itu kau melihatnya sendiri kan?"

"Yang seperti itu bukan hantu."

Naruto terlihat kebingungan menjelaskannya.

"Naru, beri tahu dia tentangku. Waktu itu bisa melihatku," kata Kurama.

"Pria yang menolong kita waktu itu adalah siluman. Apakah kau percaya pada perkataanku?"

"Buat apa aku percaya tahayul seperti itu?"

Hal itu membuat Naruto sedih. Lalu dia teringat kalau Sasuke tidak bisa melihat Kurama lagi setelah itu. "Apa kau bisa melihat orang itu sekarang?"

"Dia tidak di sini. Bagaimana aku bisa melihatnya?"

"Kalau begitu akan ku buat kau melihatnya."

Naruto mengigit jarinya sampai darahnya mengalir. "Ulurkan tanganmu," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Naruto tapi dia mengikutinya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto. Naruto langsung membuat tulisan aneh dengan darahnya di telapak tangan Sasuke. Lalu Naruto mengucapkan mantra aneh.

Sesaat mata Sasuke terasa aneh. Dia mengedipkan matanya sekali. Saat dia membuka mata lagi, dia melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut yang seperti kobaran api di belakang Naruto.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

Note from me:

Aku mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yg nge-review kalo fict ini seru, keren, dan serem. Padahal aku ngerasa fict ini garing dan pas adegan hantunya ga dapet feel. Mungkin chapter 2 ga terlalu keren buat kalian. Maaf ya... satu lagi, karena tahun ini aku sibuk mungkin aku bakal update lama. Sekali lagi maaf...

Jawaban pertanyaan kalian:

Ciel-Kky30: kalo aku mikkirnya kelambatan soalnya tadinya Cuma mau 2k.

hyuashiya : ini dah lanjut

Lalu Andre : punya tapi ga nyadar sasukenya. Yg ngincar sasuke bukan hantu itu, nanti di jelasin di chap 3.

KN-Yami : makasih dah jawab PM aku. Tulisanku sedikit membaik karena itu walaupun masih jauh dari sempurna. Tapi aku ga akan nge italic bhs asing karena aku males

Runa BluGreeYama : jwban mata merahnya akan di jwb di chapter" berikutnya. Gomen. Ini biar cerita nya bikin deg-degan

kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : ini dah update. Aku emang ga pinter buat summary hahaha...

See you next chapter...


	3. Rainy Day

**At That Night**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Rate: T SasuFemNaru**

**Warn: author newbie, typo(s), OOC, cerita aneh, dan lain-lain**

"Apakah kau sudah bisa melihatnya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Tapi bagaimana bisa ini bisa terjadi?" kata Sasuke.

"Aku membuka mata ketigamu untuk sementara. Tapi kalau tulisan yang berada di tanganmu itu rusak kau tidak bisa melihatnya lagi."

"Siapa dia?"

"Namanya adalah kurama. Dia itu siluman kyubi. Sekarang kau percayakan padaku?"

"Yah, lumayan. Walaupun hal ini juga masih belum masuk akal. Sekarang kau lanjutkan lagi kenapa hantu itu mengincarku," kata Sasuke to the point.

Naruto menjadi kebingungan. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu kenapa hantu itu mengejar Sasuke.

"Bukan hantu itu yang mengincarmu, tapi orang yang mengontraknya. Saat aku memusnahkannya aku melihat tulisan kontrak yang mengikat lehernya."

Wajah Naruto yang tadinya kebingungan berubah menjadi kaget.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kontrak? Jadi siapa sebenarnya yang mengincarku?"

"Sasuke, sebenarnya ada tiga cara untuk mengendalikan kekuatan siluman. Salah satunya adalh kontrak. Kontrak dilakukan dengan cara memberikan kompensasi sebagai ganti dari permintaan kita. Kompensasi itu selalu hal yang merugikan pemengang kontrak. Setelah dilakukan kontrak akan ada bukti kontrak yaitu tulisan kuno yang melilit sebagian dari tubuh siluman itu. Jika siluman itu gagal mengabulkan permintaan maka bagian tubuh yang dililit tulisan itu akan putus. Semakin semakin susah permintaan yang kita buat maka tulisan itu akan melilit bagian tubuh yang semakin mendekati vital. Tetapi untuk siluman kuat seperti Kurama hanya akan mendapat lilitan kecil untuk permintaan yang memakan nyawa dan untuk sebagian orang yang mempunyai aura yang kuat bisa membuat permintaan walaupun kompensasi tidak terlalu berat. Hantu yang mengincarmu itu sudah cukup kuat dan bukti kontraknya berada di leher berarti orang yang mengincarmu adalah orang yang kuat dan mempunyai ambisi yang besar terhadapmu," kata Naruto khawatir.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. "Apa dia ingin membunuhku?"

"Tidak. Dia menginginkan sesuatu darimu. Mungkin kau tidak sadar setelah kau diserang oleh hantu itu, dia 'mengunjungimu'," kata Kurama.

"Aku tidak mendapat kunjungan dari siapapun."

"Yah mungkin aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara dia mengunjungimu. Tapi api yang aku buat untuk mengikutimu itu sudah hilang. Kalau apiku hilang berarti dia sudah melawan sesuatu sampai kekuatan yang aku berikan itu habis. Mengerti!" kata Kurama menunjukan jarinya ke dahi Sasuke. Kuku Kurama yang panjang dan tajam hampir saja membuat dahi Sasuke berdarah.

"Kurama jangan marah-marah!" kata Naruto. Dia takut Kurama menyakiti Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku benci orang yang banyak bertanya! Makanya aku dari dulu tidak suka dengannya!" kata Kurama penuh emosi.

"Tenang-tenang... Nanti aku belikan ramen porsi jumbo padamu."

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Dia teringat akan mimpinya dengan seorang wanita yang memanggilnya tetapi saat dia hampir mendekatinya ada api yang tiba-tiba merintangi mereka. Apakah api yang merintanginya itu adalah api milik Kurama?

"Uwaaaa... Naru darahmu masih mengalir! Cepat sebelum menetes!" Kurama menunjuk ke jari Naruto yang tadi dia gigit.

Naruto terlihat kebingungan. Dia tidak membawa sapu tangannya dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Darahnya tidak boleh menetes di sembarang tempat, karena aura kehidupan Naruto sangat kuat yang disenangi oleh siluman-siluman kalau darahnya menetes di suatu tempat maka siluman akan berkumpul di sana.

Tangan Naruto tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Sasuke. Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari saku celananya lalu mengusapkannya ke jari Naruto yang berdarah. Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat Sasuke mengusapkan sapu tangan ke tangannya. Naruto tidak berani melihat ke arah Sasuke jadi dia memaling pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Setelah itu Sasuke membuka tangan Naruto yang satunya lagi lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu. Benda itu dia simpan di atas tangan Naruto yang terbuka. Naruto melihat benda yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Ternyata itu adalah kacamatanya yang hilang.

"Aku kembalikan kacamata dan sapu tanganmu," kata Sasuke dengan dingin.

Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kacamatanya berada di Sasuke. Saat melihat sapu tangannya yang masih membalut jarinya tertera jahitan huruf 'N' di sana. Itu memang sapu tangannya. Dia melihat ke arah Sasuke untuk mengucapkan terima kasih tapi Sasuke sudah membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"Sasuke tunggu!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke membalikan badannya. "Ada apa?"

"Umm... terima kasih."

"Hn," setelah Sasuke langsung membalik badannya.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke agak kesal.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan apa-apa setelah kau tahu kalau kau diincar oleh seseorang?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Itu urusanku. Aku sudah cukup tahu apa yang terjadi denganku waktu itu, aku tidak akan menanyaimu lagi. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan urusan orang lain lagi."

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju tangga meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto yang masih berada di atap terdiam. Dia merasa bersalah telah bertanya pada Sasuke. Dia pikir Sasuke marah padanya. Padahal setelah sekian lama dia bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Sudah jangan pikirkan orang menyebalkan itu lagi!" kata Kurama kesal.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sedang menuruni tangga memikirkan tentang hal yang dibicarakan Naruto. Dia memang sudah mendapatkan hal yang ingin dia ketahui walaupun itu masih diluar akal sehatnya. Dia juga masih memikirkan tentang orang yang mengincarnya. Apa yang Sasuke punya sampai dia harus dihantui?

Sesaat Sasuke melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk di pojokan tangga. Anak kecil itu berpakaian lusuh dan pakaian seperti orang jaman dulu. Kepala anak berputar 180 derajat ke arah Sasuke. Dia menunjukan senyumnya yang menyeramkan tapi setelah menatap Sasuke, dia seperti berteriak namun tidak bersuara dan berlari menembus tembok.

Sasuke terheran dengan kejadian tadi. Dia melihat tanda yang dibuat oleh Naruto tadi. Tanda itu sudah rusak saat tadi Sasuke menyerahkan kacamata Naruto. Tapi anehnya dia masih bisa melihat hantu.

'Mungkin efeknya masih ada kalau bekas darahnya tidak dibersihkan,' pikir Sasuke.

Selesai turun tangga, dia langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Saat berjalan, dia ttidak sengaja menyenggol seorang senpai.

"Gomenasai senpai," kata Sasuke pada senpai itu sambil sedikit membungkuk lalu berjalan lagi menuju kamar mandi.

"Neji, kenapa kau jadi bengong? Ayo cepat ke kelas!" kata Lee, teman dari senpai yang tersenggol Sasuke tadi.

Neji masih melihat ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan dengan matanya yang berwarna abu yang hampir pudar. "Auranya aneh," kata Neji dengan suara yang pelan.

"Hah? Apa?" kata Lee.

"Ah tidak..." kata Neji .

"Aku dengar kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu."

"Mungkin kau salah dengar. Sebaiknya kita ke kelas."

Neji mendorong Lee yang memaksanya untuk memberitahu yang dia katakan tadi sambil menuju kelas. Sesekali dia melihat ke belakang, ke arah Sasuke.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi...

Naruto merapihkan buku-bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Dia sudah memakai kacamatanya lagi jadi dia tidak ketakutan dengan hantu yang mendiami bangkunya itu.

"Naru... katanya kamu akan memberiku ramen. Sekarang mana janjimu?" kata Kurama sambil menggigit-gigit rambut Naruto.

"Eh? Benarkah?" kata Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Ekspresi Kurama tiba-tiba berubah menjadi marah. "Jangan bilang kau lupa!"

Seketika Naruto merinding. "Tenang-tenang. Aku tidak lupa kok. Kamu mau ramen porsi jumbo kan? Nanti kita ke Ichiraku sebelum ke rumah." kata Naruto dengan wajah ceria yang dipaksakan.

"Kau harus tepati janjimu ya!" wajah Kurama berubah menjadi ceria lagi.

Sementara itu Naruto melihat teman-temannya keluar dari kelas. Sasuke dan Suigetsu pun ikut keluar kelas. Naruto memandangi Sasuke. Dia ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke saat ini.

"Jangan tatap dia terus. Dia itu menyebalkan." kata Kurama tepat di telinga kanannya.

Naruto teersadar dari lamunannya. "Aku tidak melihatnya, kok! Sebaiknya kita pergi ke Ichiraku sekarang."

"Ya. Baiklah!" kata Kurama denga ceria.

Naruto mambawa tasnya dan bergegas pergi ke keluar. Dia tidak sadar bahwa ada sekelompok perempuan yang memperhatikannya dari tadi. Mereka pun mulai berbisik tentang Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah sampai di warung ramen Ichiraku.

"Oji-san aku pesan dua ramen miso porsi jumbo," kata Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto! Kau pesan semua ini untuk Kurama ya?" kata pemilik warung ramen itu.

"Tidak semuanya! Dia hanya kuberi satu. Satunya lagi untukku," kata Naruto sambil menggelembungkan pipinya. Keluarlah sifat asli Naruto, menggelembungkan pipinya. Dia selalu begitu jika dia merasa kesal.

"Hahahaha... Gomen. Gomen. Aku akan segera buatkan ramen untukmu dan Kurama," kata penjual ramen itu sambil tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto yang lucu.

Penjual ramen itu bisa melihat Kurama karena mata ketiganya terbuka. Tetapi dia hanyalah orang biasa, dia tidak mau mendalami tentang ilmu yang berkaitan dengan hal-hal mistis. Terkadang dia meminta bantuan kepada kakek Naruto, Jiraya, untuk membantunya mengusir hantu atau siluman yang mengganggunya.

Saat Naruto sedang menunggu ramennya, datang dua pelanggan baru.

"Oji-saaaann... aku pesan ramen miso!" kata pelanggan baru itu dengan penuh semangat.

Naruto melirik dua pelanggan yang baru datang karena penasaran dengan mereka. "Neji-senpai!" kata Naruto kaget saat melihat salah satu dari dua pelanggan itu.

"Hallo, Naru. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," kata Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa itu, Neji?" tanya Lee, orang berbicara dengan penuh semangat tadi, sambil berbisik.

"Dia teman adikku."

"Oooohhh..."

Neji duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto karena di sebelah kiri Naruto ada Kurama. Lee pun mengikutinya.

Neji adalah sepupu Hinata yang berumur satu tahun lebih tua dari Hinata. Karena orangtuanya sudah meninggal, Neji dirawat oleh keluarga Hinata. Sejak itu Neji menganggap Hinata sebagai adiknya sama seperti Hinata menganggapnya kakak. Matanya pun hampir mengalami kebutaan karena bawaan gen clan Hyuga jadi dia bisa melihat siluman.

"Oji-san aku pesan satu ramen soyu," kata Neji.

"Baiklah! Satu ramen miso dan satu ramen soyu akan kusiapkan!" kata penjual ramen itu.

Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto. Tadinya dia berbicara kepada Naruto, tapi dia terdiam karena melihat sesuatu.

"Ada apa Neji-senpai?" kata Naruto setelah dia menyadari bahwa Neji menatapnya terus.

Neji tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kamu sudah sembuh Naruto? Kudengar dari Hinata kemarin kamu tidak masuk sekolah."

"Aku sudah sembuh, kok. Tenang saja," kata Naruto kepada Neji.

"Naruto ini ramenmu sudah jadi," kata penjual ramen sambil menaruh mangkok besar berisi ramen di atas meja Naruto. Dia juga menaruh satu mangkok lagi di sebelah kiri Naruto, untuk Kurama.

"Terima kasih Oji-san. Itadakimasu," kata Naruto senang. Dia langsung menyantap ramen yang ada di depannya.

"Neji, kenalkan aku padanya dong," kata Lee sambil berbisik ke telinga Neji.

"Kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu saja sendirian?" tanya Neji kesal. Dia tidak suka disuruh-suruh.

"Ayolah, kamu ini kan kenalannya. Masa aku harus memperkenalkan diriku sendirian sementara ada kau yang kenal dengan?"

"Iya. Iya," Neji mendengus kesal. "Naru ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan kepadamu karena dari tadi dia merengek terus padaku," katanya kepada Naruto.

"Oh, ya? Siapa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Orang yang berada di sebelahku." Neji membungkukkan badannya agar Lee bisa terlihat.

"Namaku Lee. Senang berkenalan denganmu," kata Lee dengan wajah tersenyum lebar.

"Ah! Lee-senpai yang wakil kapten klub karate kan?" Naruto mengingat sesuatu.

"Waaah! Kau tahu aku? Apakah aku terlalu terkanal?"

"Tentu saja. Senpai kan sering menang kejuaran."

"Naruto jangan membuatnya jadi sombong. Dia belum sampai ke tingkat Nasional." kata Neji.

Neji merupakan wakil kapten klub judo jadi dia dan Lee selalu saling mendukung dan bersaing dalam beberapa hal. Walau pun Neji memiliki masalah pengelihatan dia sudah memenangkan kejuaraan judo tingkat nasional. Sebenarnya dia juga bisa memanah. Dia menggunakan pengelihatan mata ketiganya yang lebih tajam untuk membidik siluman yang berada di dekat target. Tapi dia tidak mau ada yang tahu tentang kekuatannya jadi dia merahasiakan kemampuannya itu.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Karena itu aku setiap pagi selalu push up 100 kali dan melakukan head stand untuk persiapan kejuaraan selanjutnya," kata Lee selalu dengan semangatnya.

"Woooww! Senpai hebat!" kata Naruto terkagum-kagum.

Sementara Neji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Padahal dia sudah suruh Naruto untuk tidak menyombong Lee tadi.

"Satu ramen miso dan satu ramen soyu siap dimakan,"kata penjual ramen sambil menaruh dua mangkok ramen.

"Itadakimasu,"kata Neji dan Lee bersamaan. Mereka langsung memakan ramen mereka. Naruto melihat betapa lahapnya mereka makan.

"Naruto kau makan cepat sekali. Sudah setengahnya habis padahal itu porsi jumbo," kata Lee kaget saat melihat mangkok ramen Naruto. (Lee tidak bisa melihat siluman)

"Eh?" Naruto terheran. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah Kurama. Dilihatnya mangkok ramen Kurama yang sudah habis dan magkoknya yang tinggal berisi setengahnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal dan dia menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Kamu makannya lama sih. Jadi aku bantu saja," kata Kurama dengan santainya.

Naruto menjauhkan mangkok ramennya dari Kurama dan memakannya kembali.

Neji diam-diam tertawa.

Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan ramen mereka.

"Yosh...! Ramenku sudah habis. Jii-san uangnya aku simpan di sini," kata Lee sambil menaruh uangnya di samping mangkok ramennya.

"Jii-san aku bayar pesanan Naru. Semuanya jadi berapa?" tanya Neji.

"Neji-senpai kau tidak perlu meneraktirku," kata Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang baik hari ini," kata Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku pesan ramen porsi jumbo 2. Itu kan mahal."

"Tidak apa-apa." Neji mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto. "Jii-san ini uangnya. Kembaliannya buatmu saja," katanya sambil meletakan sejumlah uang di atas meja.

"Arigatou. Lain kali akan ku beri bonus jika kalian datang lagi," kata penjual ramen itu.

"Arigatou senpai," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

Neji, Naruto, dan Kurama keluar dari toko itu.

"Kau lama sekali,"keluh Lee.

"Gomenne Lee-senpai," kata Naruto sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku berbicara pada Neji. Dia selalu lama dalam segala hal." Sedetik kemudian dia dipukul oleh Neji.

"Aku akan pulang dengan Naru jadi kita berpisah," kata Neji.

"Eh? Aku juga mau pulang dengan Naruto," kata Lee.

"Rumahmu itu tidak searah dengannya. Kau tidak usah manja! Pulang sendiri sana!" kata Neji.

Lee yang terlihat murung pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Neji dan Naruto.

"Lee-senpai! Kalau kau mau lain kali kita bisa pulang bersama. Jadi kau harus tetap semangat!" kata Naruto.

Lee yang tadinya murung sekarang terlihat bersemangat. "Oke! Aku akan selalu bersemangat! Aku akan berjalan ke rumah dengan handstand!" teriaknya.

Lee langsung merubah posisi badannya menjadi handstand dan pergi dengan cepat. Naruto sebenarnya ingin berbicara kalau Lee tidak perlu handstand ke rumahnya tapi tidak sepat karena dia terlalu cepat pergi.

Neji menepuk pundak Naruto. "Sudahlah tidak usah pikirkan dia. Dia itu memang maniak latihan," kata Neji.

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju rumah mereka. Setelah beberapa lama, tiba-tiba Neji berhenti.

"Ada apa senpai?" tanya Naruto heran.

Neji meihat ke sekeliling seperti memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Naruto aku melihat ada aura aneh di kacamatamu. Apakah kau tidak mengetahuinya?"

Naruto terlihat kaget. Dia ketakutan. "Aku tidak tahu."

Setiap orang mempunyai aura. Aura itu bisa membekas di barang-barang jika pemilik aura itu selalu memakai barang itu dan memiliki perasaan yang sangat kuat saat menggunakan benda itu atau jika kekuatan aura itu sangat kuat. Benda-benda berharga yang selalu dijaga akan terlihat aura pemiliknya yang membekas. Sama seperti pisau yang digunakan untuk membunuh akan membekas aura pemakainya karena saat dipakai penggunanya mempunyai perasaan kuat untuk membunuh. . Orang-orang dengan aura yang kuat seperti Naruto hanya dengan menyentuh auranya sudah membekas pada benda.

"Mungkin ada orang yang berniat mencelakaimu. Apa kau pernah meminjamkan kacamatamu pada orang lain?"

"Tidak." Naruto memang tidak pernah meminjamkan kacamatanya pada orang lain, hanya waktu kemarin kacamatanya tertinggal di Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak mungkin mencelakai Naruto.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus hati-hati. Pemilik aura itu bisa saja ingin merusak segel Kurama yang ada di tubuhmu."

.

**-AT THAT NIGHT|AKIRA RENMEI-**

.

Naruto membuka mata. Dia melihat ke arah jendela, matahari tampak bersinar sangat terang.

"Kau sudah bangun Naru? Kau bangun siang sekali hari Minggu ini. Untung Jiiraya tidak datang ke kamarmu," kata Kurama dengan nada meledek seperti biasa.

Naruto menggelembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Dia semalam tidak bisa tidur karena ketakutan karena perkataan Neji kemarin malam.

"_Mulai sekarang kau harus hati-hati. Pemilik aura itu bisa saja ingin merusak segel Kurama yang ada di tubuhmu."_

Sebenarnya siluman kyubi adalah siluman yang sangat menyeramkan bila dia dalam wujud aslinya. Dia bisa menampakkan wujudnya pada siang hari dan sering memangsa manusia. Semakin banyak dia memakan manusia semakin bertambah kekuatannya. Untuk menghentikannya orang-orang menyegel kyubi di tubuh seseorang. Orang tersebut disebut jinchuriki. Segel jinchuriki agar hanya setengah kekuatannya saja yang tersegel karena kyubi bisa memanipulasi pikiran jinchuriki. Kyubi yang sudah tersegel kekuatannya akan selalu melindungi jinchurikinya karena sebaian dari dirinya berada pada jinchurikinya. Jadi jika jinchurikinya mati dia juga akan ikut menghilang. Itu sebabnya kyubi disebut pelindung. Bila jinchuriki sudah hampir mati kyubi akan dipindahkan ke jinchuriki selanjutnya. Naruto merupakan jinchuriki ke-4 setelah ibunya. Dia sadar kalau banyak yang mengincar kyubi karena kekuatannya tapi dia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang itu. setelah mendengar ucapan Neji dia menjadi takut.

"Naru kau harus siap-siap sebelum Jiraya datang ke sini," kata Kurama.

"Iya. Iya," kata Naruto kesal. Dia bergegas mandi dan mengganti bajunya. Setelah mandi dia keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah pelan.

"Naru jalanmu pelan sekali ya," goda Kurama.

"Sssstttt... jangan berisik," kata Naruto dengan suara pelan.

Naruto mengendap-ngendap ke kamar Jiraya. Dia mendapati Jiraya dengan tertidur dengan badan telengkup. Kamarnya sangat berantakan, kertas ada dimana-mana dan laptop di mejanya masih menyala. Mungkin Jiraya semalam begadang untuk menyelesaikan naskah novelnya. Sepertinya deadline sudah dekat.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Jii-san tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja begini kalau sudah mendekati deadline."

Naruto berjalan ke dapur. Dia berencana untuk memasak omelet. Saat dia membuka kulkas yagn tertapat di sana hanyalah sebotol air mineral. Kemudian dia membuka lemari makanan. Dia berharap akan mendapatkan sebungkus ramen instan di sana tapi yang ada di sana hanyalah debu.

"Sepertinya aku harus belanja," kata Naruto.

Naruto pergi ke kamar Jiraya lagi.

"Jii-san makanan sudah habis. Aku akan pergi ke supermarket untuk beli persediaan. Uangnya aku ambil dari dompet Jii-san," kata Naruto sambil mengambil uang yang ada di dompet yang ada di atas meja.

"Hmm..." kata Jiraya. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan dan asal menjawab perkataan Naruto.

Naruto kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tas. Dia hendak keluar kamar tapi dia teringat akan kacamatanya. Asalnya dia akan mengambil kacamatanya yang ada di meja tapi tidak jadi karena itu adalah kacamata yang dia pakai kemarin. Jadi dia mengambil kacamata cadangannya di lemari. Setelah itu dia bergegas memakai sepatu. "Jii-san aku pergi dulu!" kata Naruto sebelum pergi dari rumah.

Supermarket yang murah agak jauh dari rumah Naruto jadi dia menaiki bus untuk sampai ke sana. Sesampainya di supermarket dia langsung membeli makanan di list makanannya biasa dia bawa. Kurama yang berada di belakangnya selalu berbisik di telinganya, "Beli ramen. Beli ramen."

Saat Naruto memasukan ramen instan ke dalam kereta belanjaannya, wajah Kurama menjadi berbinar-binar. Walau pun siluman tidak perlu makan, tapi siluman bisa merasa. Entah kapan dia pertamakali mencoba ramen tapi semenjak itu dia jadi maniak ramen.

Selesai belanja, Naruto pergi jalan-jalan di daerah sekitar sana. Setelah beberapa lama berkeliling dia menemukan mobil penjual eskrim. Dengan senang dia menghampiri mobil itu.

"Ji-san satu eskrim coklat dan jeruk dengan chocochip," kata Naruto kepada penjual eskrim itu.

Tak lama setelah Naruto memesan, eskrimnya selesai dibuat. Penjual eskrim itu menyerahkan eskrimnya kepada Naruto. Naruto menyerahkan uang kepada penjual eskrim itu. " Arigatou oji-san," kata Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau tidak takut dimarahin Jiraya, Naru? Memakai uangnya seenakmu," tanya Kurama.

"Kalau hanya eskrim jii-san tidak akan marah," kata Naruto dengan polosnya sambil menjilat eskrim.

"Aku tidak mau menunggumu makan eskrim! Aku ingin pulang sekarang!"

"Jangan marah. Aku cuma jalan-jalan sebentar dan membeli eskrim saja kok."

Naruto langsung berjalan ke halte bus terdekat. Halte bus itu agak jauh dari tempatnya tadi jadi baru setengah perjalanan eskrimnya sudah habis dimakan. Tiba-tiba setetes air jatuh dari langit ke tangan Naruto. Saat dia melihat ke atas awan sudah menjadi hitam dan menjatuh airnya.

Naruto langsung berlari menuju halte bus sambil membawa satu plastik besar berisi persediaan makanan. Karena tidak membawa payung bajunya menjadi basah kuyup.

'Aku bisa sakit lagi kalau begini,' pikir Naruto sambil berlari.

Akhirnya dia sampai di halte bus. Banyak orang yang berteduh di sana. Salah satunya adalah seorang laki-laki yang memakai jaket abunya dan syal yang ada lehernya. Iris onix laki-laki itu menatap langit dengan khawatir. Wajahnya tak asing di mata Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Dia terlihat sedikit berbeda saat di luar sekolah.

Naruto tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa bertemu Sasuke di sini. Perasaannya gembira dan bercampur dengan bingung kerena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Kebalikan dengan Kurama, dia saat ini sedang menggerutu tidak jelas karena sebal Sasuke ada di sini.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Dia menggenggam erat benda itu dengan kedua tangannya lalu kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya terpejam. Dia lama terdiam dengan posisi itu. Setelah beberapa lama dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa yang tadi kau pegang Sasuke-kun?" tanya Naruto.

"Benda kenangan dari perempuan yang ku sukai," jawab Sasuke.

Mendengar itu Naruto merasa kecewa. Ternyata Sasuke sudah menyukai seseorang.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menyukai orang bodoh seperti dia," bisik Kurama di telingan Naruto.

"Sa-sasuke-kun siapa perempuan yang kau sukai itu?" tanya Naruto. Entah kenapa perkataan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya walaupun sedikit terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak ingat," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Eh?" Naruto kebingungan mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Sepuluh tahun lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan karena itu aku tidak bisa mengingat nama dan wajahnya. Tapi aku masih mengingat ciri-cirinya. Dia adalah gadis polos yang suka membawa binatang peliharaannya kemana-mana," kata Sasuke. Wajahnya menjadi ceria saat menceritakan tentang gadis itu.

"Dia itu anak yang sangat penakut. Bahkan hujan seperti ini pun dia takuti. Karena itu aku selalu berharap agar dia aman saat rasa takutnya menyerang," kata Sasuke. Dia menatap langit seperti mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Aku harap gadis berada di tempat yang aman sekarang," kata Naruto. Dulu sewaktu orangtuanya masih hidup dia juga merasa takut dengan hujan. Dia selalu bersembunyi di balik selimut saat tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Dia tahu betapa menakutkannya saat itu.

Sebuah bus berhenti di depan halte. Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Busku sudah datang. Aku pergi duluan," jawab Sasuke. Dia langsung menaiki bus itu.

Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke walaupun Sasuke tidak melihatnya. Kemudian Naruto duduk menanti busnya datang. Naruto menatap langit yang mulai cerah.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap jendela di kamarnya. Dia menghitung bintang yang bersinar malam ini. Dia biasa melakukannya jika dia tidak bisa tidur. Tapi malam ini langit sangat gelap hanya sedikit bintang yang terlihat. Bintang-bintang itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya mengantuk.

Naruto menyerah. Dia kembali berbaring ke tempat tidurnya mencoba untuk tidur.

'Sasuke-kun kukira aku sudah mengenalmu tapi ternyata masih banyak yang aku tidak tahu tentangmu,' pikir Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas. Dia menutup matanya walaupun dia tidak mengantuk.

.

**-AT THAT NIGHT|AKIRA RENMEI-**

.

"Ukh!" kata seorang perempuan menahan sakit. Perempuan itu berada di ruangan yang gelap hanya satu lilin yang meneranginya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Cahaya remang-remang yang berasal dari luar menyinari ruangan itu. Seorang pria masuk ke ruangan itu. Setelah itu dia pintu. Ruangan menjadi gelap kembali.

"Bagus. Kerjamu memuaskan. 'Tuan' senang sekali dengan hasilnya," kata pria itu. Dari kacamatanya terpantul cahaya api dari lilin.

Walaupun hanya sedikit terlihat perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Tapi," perkataan dari laki-laki itu menghapuskan senyuman perempuan itu. "Semua ini masih belum selesai. Segel pertamanya masih belum terbuka. Tinggal satu serangan lagi. Walaupun begitu kau sudah tidak kuat lagi kan?"

"Tidak! Aku masih kuat! Aku akan melalukan apa pun untuk 'tuan'," kata perempuan itu. Dia memaksakan berbicara walau itu menyakitkan.

"Kalau begitu lakukan ini," pria itu menjatuhkan sebuah kertas lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

**-AT THAT NIGHT|AKIRA RENMEI-**

.

Seperti biasa, Naruto pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Pagi itu cukup dingin jadi dia memakai jaket ke sekolah. Dia masih terbayang-bayang perkataan Sasuke kemarin sedangkan perkataan Neji yang lebih mengkhawatirkan dia lupakan.

Di tengah jalan tiba-tiba Naruto mencubit wajahnya.

'Lupakan tentang hal itu, Naruto! Dari awal kau memang tidak punya harapan,' pikir Naruto.

Sebelum ke kelas Naruto pergi ke lokernya dulu untuk menyimpan beberapa bukunya. Entah kenapa Naruto mempunyai firasat buruk dengan ini.

Naruto sudah sampai di depan lokernya dan membuka pintu lokernya.

Tiba-tiba setumpukan kertas jatuh dari loker Naruto karena bertumpuk di dalam loker. Naruto melihat lokernya menjadi berantakan. Di loker dan kertas-kertas tadi terdapat tulisan berwarna merah: **JANGAN MENGGANGGU SASUKE !**

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

Note from me:

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku update juga. Aku minta maaf untuk yang menunggu fict ini (ke-geeran). Fict ini lama update karena aku sedang sibuk dan aku kehabisan ide. Jadi walaupun ada sedikit waktu luang aku ga tau mau nulis apa. Hehe...

Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah review, nge-favorite, dan nge-follow fict dan buat yang silent reader juga. Ngelihat reader traffic yang banyak aja udah buat aku semangat nerusin fict apalagi yang review. Makanya review yang banyak ya :D aku butuh saran dan kritikan kalian ;)

Jawaban untuk pertanyaan kalian:

Ara Uchiha: ini dah update maaf lama ._.v

Haru54: sasuke itu orang yang punya kekuatan yang spesial yang tersembunyi di dirinya jadi dia bisa liat kurama

orieku kazemia: sasuke matanya merah karena dia itu punya kekuatan yang spesial yang tersembunyi. Untuk keluarga naruto aku agak bingung masukinnya kapan. Mungkin chap depan. Tapi ini masih mugkin, ya :D tapi aku usahain


End file.
